Paranoia
by mandaree1
Summary: 'Danny sent notes about ghost and other things to Sam and Tucker, and he realized something, they were paranoid.' random oneshots, sorta drabbles. i know my summery stinks, but oh well. my writing might not be the best either! i don't own Danny phantom, just my fantasies!


**Got bored, this came into my mind, decided to post it. There's my explanation in one simple sentence, now, get to the better reading part!**

The bell at Casper high rang for the late bell, and Sam noticed that Danny was actually in class for the first time in a month. Arms crossed his face (which were covered by thin long sleeves so as to keep the easier to see scars hidden) onto the desk, he was obviously out cold. His chest hardly heaved, he rarely needed oxygen (extensive testing showed that he only needed to breathe in small breathes every 5 minutes, for his heart worked about half of what it used to need), and it showed when he slept.

His clothing had not changed much in the past few months, except for the fact that he had stitched sleeves onto his shirt. He had learned how to fall asleep upon thought though, something Sam and Tucker had found interesting and amusing. They both knew he needed the sleep, he was stuck staying up most of the night fighting ghosts, something that Sam, Tucker, and even Jazz helped with, every other day though, so they could be at full strength to fight the next time. They wanted to help more, but Danny had blatantly refused. Sam nudged Tucker, then pointed at Danny, a simple warning of 'you better wake him up before Lancer yells'

Tucker gave a soft nod, but frowned nonetheless. He really didn't want to wake Danny up, he rarely slept at home, his desk was his bed anymore. He was almost nocturnal, sleeping as much as he could during the day so he could have more energy to fight that night.

"Danny" Tucker whispered "wake up! Lancer might see you sleeping!"

Danny groaned indifferently, and muttered "can you give me a break walker? I need to sleep…"

It was obvious to Tucker (and anyone listening) that Danny was half-asleep. He sighed; it was getting harder each day to wake him up, a sign that he was being driven even closer to exhaustion.

Tucker (who knew how sensitive to noise Danny had become from all the drills they preformed once a week, and the camps they set up to practice their skills once or twice a month. Jazz was still getting used to all the training) poked him in the arm and said "Dude! Wake up! There's a ghost drill!"

Danny's head shot up, his blue eyes cleared of drowsiness faster than anyone's ever should when being woken up from a dead sleep and scanned the room for possible threats, all without thought or need of thought to do so. It was natural for him anymore. He gave a small, almost undetectable glare, to Tucker, and then said "sorry for nodding off, what'd I miss?"

"the late bell" Tucker informed him dryly, while fiddling with his PDA "this has to be the first time in a month that you've actually shown up to school on time" he left the question unasked, so as to not make anyone in class suspicious.

"No clue why either" Danny replied, stretching "they seem to be laying low today" he gave a yawn "I figured I make up some much needed sleep and homework today."

"That might be a good idea, Mr. Fenton" Mr. Lancer said, making them jump "class has started, so no more talking."

Tucker glanced at Danny, his eyes said 'sorry dude.'

Danny just shrugged.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny passed notes through most of class, talking about updating the ghost files (using a secret code of course. And they put the ghost files on separate accounts and flash drives, so Danny's parents wouldn't find them by accident) and drills, and what homework he needed to do then to bring his grade up, and what he could do later.

Halfway through class, Danny realized something. This was the closest to relaxation he'd had since the accident, and it actually felt like relaxation, even though they were going through drills and ghost files and homework, it was much better than dodging his parents anti-ghost weapons, dash's punches (which were more of an annoyance than anything else), and Ghost fighting all night.

He also realized something about him, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, they were paranoid. They'd learned that secrets can come out at any moment, and because of this they were wary to a fault. They'd learned to have a purpose in everything they did (well, he had to admit, Jazz already knew how to do that) and he could no longer say they were the same hormonal teenagers anymore; they were hormonal teenagers with a purpose. He supposed that was better than nothing.

After class, Danny went to the park (the best place to nap, that way there were no deadly inventions or someone blathering on about ghost or asking about fudge) and lay under a tree, a nice shady place to nap. Upon that thought, he felt his subconscious take over and drifted to sleep. A few hours later, he woke up and taking a quick glance around, he determined it was around 11 pm. He had missed his curfew once again, and this time he didn't even get into a fight with ghosts.

A sigh escapes his lips, when will his luck ever go good? Probably not, but he can hope. He hops onto his scooter, puts on his helmet, and zooms home, hoping that his family will be asleep. But then again, knowing his bad luck, they won't be.

**i have no clue why i wrote this! read and review!**


End file.
